


Мёртвое время (the dead hours)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Consequences, F/M, It's Not A Game Anymore, M/M, Игры кончились, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Всё ещё пытаясь обрести равновесие после открытий об истинном прошлом Мэри, Джон и Шерлок сталкиваются с внезапным появлением некогда мертвого врага и вынуждены играть в намного более опасную игру, чем любая из прошлых. В ту, которая заставит их ставить под сомнение не только характер нарастающей вокруг них угрозы, но и основы их жизней: правду, которую они игнорировали; ложь, в которую они верили и, возможно, саму реальность, в которой они живут.***Did you miss me?





	Мёртвое время (the dead hours)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dead hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739943) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Благодарности бете - Lanchik11
> 
> 1\. Это новая работа, ещё в процессе, обновления непредсказуемы.  
> 2\. Соответственно, жанры и предупреждения тоже могут меняться.  
> 3\. Автор обещала ангст, я его обычно не перевожу и редко читаю, но это Дарси - она великолепна во всём.

_«… а потом ты исчезла той же дорогой, что и появилась»._  
  
*  
  
У неё пять минут — это в лучшем случае. Две, если выстрел услышали.  
  
Воздушные потоки на такой высоте опасны, они плетью бьются по скользким краям стекла и стали и с рёвом проносятся мимо неё, совсем как адреналин. Они дёргают и скручивают верёвки, но её пальцы быстры, тверды и бесспорно умелы, когда она затягивает ремни обвязки и цепляет карабины по местам. Одна минута и сорок секунд, сорок одна, сорок две: она перепроверяет блокиратор падения, хватается за верёвки, и оставшиеся десять секунд Мэри цепляется за край балкона и смотрит на город, на сверкающий лабиринт Лондона, туда, где он встречается с мглистым, цвета тьмы и бургундского вина горизонтом.  
  
И она ныряет в ветер.  
  
Верёвка раскачивается широко: от фасада башни в ночное небо, её дуга заканчивается на противоположной стороне стеклянного занавеса, где она сможет скрыться в нишах стального каркаса. Мэри дышит радостно и возбужденно, сосредотачиваясь на том, как поднимается её живот, и на трении верёвок о перчатки, и на обвязке, впивающейся в её бёдра, сужая фокус внимания, пока не обретает устойчивость на покачивающемся здании.  
  
Ещё один глубокий вдох, и она хватается за верёвки и начинает двигаться: одна нога за другой, спускаясь по небоскрёбу. Она группируется, становясь максимально компактной, и двигается со всей возможной скоростью, контролируя своё падение: один этаж, два этажа, десять этажей, двадцать.  
  
Ветер обжигает щёки и воет в ушах, всё ещё звенящих от звука выстрела, и Шерлок Холмс умирает приблизительно в шестидесяти метрах над ней.  
  
Перед Мэри разворачивается сложная карта вероятностей, возможностей и последствий, щелчком по костяшке домино начиная цепные реакции с бесконечным числом результатов. Если он выживет, если умрёт, если он заговорит. Если Чарльз Магнуссен расскажет или проговорится, или спрячет посверкивающий от новизны секрет в укромном месте, чтобы выбрать для его оглашения самый значительный момент и самого могущественного игрока. Ей придётся напомнить об оказанных услугах, ей придётся избавиться от некоторых пассивов. Ей нужно быть готовой двигаться в любом из десятка направлений, чтобы защитить своё положение, ставшее сомнительным после принятого за долю секунды решения и одного выстрела, вместо двух.  
  
На высоте ста тридцати восьми метров Мэри задействует тормозную страховку и останавливается на мгновение, подвешенная в воздухе.  
  
Завывания скорой помощи взмывают, подхваченные ветром. Двенадцать минут и сколько-то там секунд. Тридцать или сорок. Джон Ватсон будет пытаться остановить кровотечение; Чарльз Магнуссен будет молча рассматривать пятна на своём ковре. Шерлок Холмс, возможно, уже мёртв. От этой мысли у неё дергается уголок рта. Она довольна.  
  
Распростёртый под ней город — это громада огней: жёлтых и оранжевых фар, уличных фонарей, блестящих витрин магазинов — все они истекают кровью в атмосферу и вымарывают звёзды. Миллионы людей суетно бегут по улицам, живя в невежественных пузырьках из апатии и эгоизма, не осознавая глубины окружающего их мира, не зная о движении сил и влиянии подпольного правящего класса, не осознавая, что они сами всего лишь пешки на шахматной доске, жертвенные агнцы, готовые выстроиться в очередь на убой, лишь бы у них были их кофейни «Costa» и повторы «Жителей Ист-Энда» по телевизору.  
  
И это была всего лишь пуля, всего одна обычная пуля, и сейчас их защитник, их дозорный, их _ангел_ истекает кровью над всеми ними.  
  
Миллионы людей, все во тьме, все жадные и грубые, и невежественные в том, до какой степени их мелкие жизни зависят от движения теней, от рукопожатий в тёмных аллеях и лжи, произнесённой за столами переговоров. Встречи, которые никто не стенографирует, телефонные номера, которые никто не записывает.  
  
Имя, которое никто не произносит.  
  
Мэри думает: « _Тебе непременно понравилось бы выражение удивления на его лице_ ». Она откидывает голову назад и смеётся.


End file.
